


Spaces

by fio



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio/pseuds/fio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just kids fighting a war, so what's a bit of fucking in between the rest of things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces

They're teenagers, and that's a good enough reason for them to be doing any number of stupid things, but they choose this.

They choose tight spaces in crammed cars and quiet corners of junkyards, hands fisted in mouths to keep from screaming and teeth buried in the skin of each other's necks, tasting a pulse with the heat of their tongues. Maybe it's not so bad compared to what they spend the rest of their time doing, risking their lives and coasting on thrills. They're just kids fighting a war, so what's a bit of fucking in between the rest of things?

Sometimes they can't wait long enough to get to one of their apartments or out to the junkyards, and they just drive out a ways before stopping on some old city block and clamoring across the seats to get to each other, Mike not giving a damn about the gearshift digging into his side because Chuck has his pants off and he can get his mouth on him. Chuck bites down on his knuckles every time Mike swallows him down, warm lips dragging down sensitive skin all the way down to his balls, and every time Mike makes him come, he bites so hard he bleeds. Mike loves the way Chuck moans, but he doesn't stop him from muffling himself, either, because he loves the way Chuck's mouth looks after, bright red and swollen.

"You taste so good," Mike says between kisses, not sure if he's talking about his come or the blood on his lips, but every time, Chuck turns pink beneath his freckles. It makes Mike laugh, because they're usually naked by then and sometimes Mike has a few fingers or his cock up Chuck's ass, but it's simple stuff like _I love the way you taste,_ or _You feel so damn warm, I never wanna let go,_ that manages to make Chuck blush.

Mike's not out of his pants yet, doesn't even have the zipper undone, but he grinds up against Chuck's bare ass hard, groaning at the friction against his cock. Chuck moans, hands too busy digging into the seat to cover his mouth and keep himself quiet, and rocks back in rhythm, moving with Mike until they're rutting fast and hard. Mike watches as Chuck's dick gets hard again, bobbing against his belly and smearing it with spit and come where Mike couldn't catch all of it, and that's all he can take. He'll cream his pants if he doesn't get out of them _now_. He goes for his zipper and shoves his pants and his boxers as far down his thighs as he can get them while Chuck fishes the lube out of his discarded jeans and loosens up his hole. Mike strokes himself, wraps his fist around the base of his cock to squeeze and keep himself from coming, watching Chuck as he works his fingers inside, stretching himself open. It doesn't take long and soon he's grabbing onto Mike's jacket, tugging him down so their foreheads bump together as he breathes, desperate and horny.

"I-I want it, Mikey," he whispers, hiding behind his hair, like he's still too shy to say it any louder even though they do this several times a week if not several times a day. But Mike doesn't tease him about it, doesn't say much of _anything_ , just grabs Chuck's legs to hoist them over his shoulder and pull his ass closer so he can push his way in.

The feel of it, just sinking balls deep into this kind of heat and wetness and tightness, almost makes Mike come right away. His hands grab at Chuck's hips, squeezing so hard it makes Chuck whine a little as he tries to steady himself, make himself breathe and hold it in.

"Christ, I'm already gonna—"

"Nn, it's fine, go ahead."

"But, I haven't even—"

"It doesn't matter, just come," Chuck says, voice weak and shaky, like his legs where they hang over Mike's back. His hands are still holding onto Mike's jacket, tugging him closer, and when he squeezes just so, makes his tightness shiver around Mike's cock like he's trying to make him sink in deeper, Mike can't stop himself. He comes, jerking his hips back just far enough so he can slam back in hard, making Chuck gasp as he's pushed along the seat. Mike grinds his cock inside, making tiny, abrupt thrusts as his cock pulses and his balls empty, and Chuck whimpers and wiggles back against him, riding out his orgasm.

Chuck is still hard against his stomach, breathing short and choppy breaths while Mike holds himself above him, trying to get the air back into his lungs. They're not finished, not by a long shot, but Mike needs a few minutes to get hard again and Chuck is willing to wait. Mike's arms feel like noodles and his body is a weird mix of numb and full of sensation, but he lifts a hand from Chuck's hip to rub his palm against his balls, giving a dazed smile as Chuck keens and clenches around his soft dick where he's still buried inside. All it takes is a few lazy strokes up Chuck's cock, watching him throw his head back and moan, and Mike feels himself getting hard again. He pushes in once, gentle and slow as he pushes through his own come, and Chuck jerks like he's been stung.

Before Mike can ask, Chuck is begging, "O-Ohhh fuck. Mikey, t-there, again, there, _please_ ," and that has Mike's cock stiffening so fast it makes his jaw clench around a moan. He breathes deep, tries to keep himself under control this time, and thrusts forward again, just as slow, hitting deeper now that he's hard, and Chuck's back arches up off the seat and his mouth falls open in a silent gasp.

Mike reaches up, keeping his other hand squeezed around Chuck's hip to keep him steady, and brushes Chuck's hair out of his face, giving him a look at his eyes clenched shut and eyebrows knotted together. He stares at Chuck's face until he blinks his eyes open, dazed and curious and impatient, and it makes him grin.

"Don't stop," Chuck whines, voice quiet, and Mike laughs, bending forward and pressing Chuck's legs back into his chest so he can steal a quick kiss. Chuck's face turns bright red and Mike thrusts in, keeping their faces close so he can kiss at Chuck's chin when his head falls back again.

"I'm not stopping any time soon," Mike promises against Chuck's neck, moving his hips and pushing his cock forward in a quick, steady rhythm, and Chuck answers with a whimper that explodes into a moan.


End file.
